Sarah's Side Of Holes
by Stacey-Lou132
Summary: This girl,sarah walker, goes to camp green lake because she had killed one of her teachers.She finds camp green lake hard but also kinda good until day that she gets the abilitty to read minds and see the past or future through her dreams.editing abit bad
1. Chapter 1

Wednesday

⌠Hi my name is Sarah Walker, When I got sent to Camp Green Lake I thought it was going to be fun but it wasn▓t it was more like ┘ you know what maybe I should just start from the beginning of the story■

Thursday

⌠What, a boy▓s camp? You▓re going to send me to a boy▓s camp?■ I asked. The judge nodded and said ▒yes▓ ⌠Cool■ The judge rolled his eyes ⌠Ok Camp Green Lake it is then,■ he said as he banged his gravel on the table I got up and walked out. There was only one person there and that was my best friend Amy, but no one else, because my little sister was at school and I didn▓t know were my mum was.

That night I could not sleep I just lay there thinking if I made a good decision or a bad one. As I thought I heard someone say ⌠You know I▓m really going to miss you■ I looked over there I saw my little sister sitting beside my bed. My sister and I had to share a room in a little house because our mum was an alcoholic. We didn▓t have much money because our mum goes out to gamble every night its really annoying I don▓t even think that she▓s going to miss me. Oh well I know someone▓s going to miss me. My sister▓s name was Natalie. I was acutely adopted ⌠Thanks I don▓t think mum carers about us any more,■ I said as I started to cry ⌠Yeah she▓s to busy loosing our money■ said Natalie. Natalie she is a good girl. She had learnt how to look after herself which is good because I won▓t be there anymore.  
⌠Hey do you think I made a good decision or not?■ I asked.  
⌠I don▓t know you▓ve made the best decision you think■ Natalie said. ⌠Thanks you always know what to say and when to say it,■ I said as I wiped my eyes and started to laugh. My sister is like my friend we used to fight but we stopped when mum started to gamble. ⌠Promise you well write to me■ I said ⌠I promise, I▓ll write to you all the time■ ⌠And I▓ll write to you when ever I can■ I said. Natalie and I did our secret hand shake and went to bed 


	2. Chapter 2

Friday

In the morning I woke up first because I was so excited. It is going to so fun I thought to myself. I Woke up Natalie. When we opened our door we both saw mum lying unconscious on the floor but we where use to it. ⌠I▓m going to go pack my bag ok■ I said to Natalie ⌠Ok■ was her reply with a very sad face. In my bag I had some paper and some pens, clothes, a toothbrush and toothpaste, some hair ties, a hairbrush, and my stuffed penguin named snowy.

When the bus came to pick me up Natalie started to cry, which made me cry too. On the bus the guard told me to put my bag down and hold out my arms. So I put my bag on the seat and hulled out my arms. HE HANDCUFFED ME. ⌠Don▓t talk, and stay seated in your seat■ the guard said in a scary deep voice. So I did, I sat down and did not talk but the bus ride was to long I had fallen asleep. I had the most weirdest dream I dreamed about when I was really little and I saw my real mum and three other guys but the guys were all blurry I couldn▓t see them. The guard woke me up when I got there I looked out the window it was like NOTHING.

When I got off the bus the guard told me to follow him into this office, well that▓s what I thought it was. So I did. In the room there was a scary looking man siting down with his feet up on the desk. ⌠Sit down■ said the man. He looked like a person that doesn▓t like people not doing what he says. So I sat. ⌠My name is Mr Sir when ever you speak to me you▓ll call me by my name got it■ he said ⌠Yes Mr Sir■ I said ⌠I▓ve heard all about you little miss trouble maker,■ said Mr Sir ⌠I didn▓t do anything■ ⌠It says here that you killed someone. Did you?■ ⌠He asked for it■ I stoped because Mr Sir gave me a scary look. ⌠Follow Me,■ he said

When I got outside I felt really scared because all the boys were looking at me. I know why though, it was because none of then would have had no contact or seen a girl in ages but it was still scary. I was wearing a mini skirt and a shirt that was just above my belly button. Then a short man just shorter than me came up to me ⌠Hello my name is Mr Pendanski I am your counsellor and your friend,■ he said shaking my hand. There was nothing else to say except ⌠Uh. Thanks■ it was weird. ⌠Ah boys there you are this is Sarah Walker she is going to be your new tent mate. Sarah meet rex, Alan, Jose, Theodore, Ricky, zero and Stanley,■ said Mr Pendanski ⌠Yo my name is Squid and that▓s X-ray (he pointed to a black guy he had glasses that was so full of dirt I didn▓t even think he could see) that▓s Magnet (he pointed to a guy with black hair and he was short but not to short) that▓s armpit (he pointed to a big guy and he was black) that▓s Zigzag (he pointed to a guy with big fluffy hair that stuck out in all directions he looked a bit nervous too) that▓s zero he doesn▓t say anything to anyone except caveman (he pointed to a really short guy with black hair sort of like zigzags but not as fluffy) that▓s caveman (he pointed to a guy with a rad cap on and short and curly hair )and that▓s mum■ he said as he pointed to Mr pendanski ⌠Yo mum u didn▓t say any thing about a girl coming here at ALL,■ said X-ray ⌠Well um┘ got to go bye■ and with that he was gone ⌠Come on we will show you the tent,■ said X-ray ⌠Ok■ I replied.

When we got to the tent magnet said, ⌠Welcome to our humble little tent■ ⌠Thanks■ I said ⌠This is where you▓ll sleep and that▓s your clothes,■ said zigzag. I looked at my clothes for a second in disgust, ⌠Ah thanks,■ I said I took off my mini skirt and put my ugly orange jump suit on. As I did that every one just looked at me, I just smiled. After I changed we all just sat on our beds everyone except zero (who was lying) and was talking until I said ⌠So is any one going to show me around?■ every one looked at me ⌠Okay lets go to the wreck room first that▓s where you go to relax after digging your hole,■ said X-ray as he sighed ⌠Um ok■

When we got to the wreck room ALL the boys where looking at me it was really scary some whistled and said ⌠Hey look a chick■ ⌠Sweet man■ I tried to go in the middle of the group but as I did a buff looking boy came in front of me and said ⌠Hey baby my name is Bart how bout you tell me your name and we can become great friends real fast■ ⌠NO!!■ was my reply the others didn▓t realise I was gone I was really scared now. Bart grabbed me by the hair and yelled in my face ⌠no one ever says no to me got it, now how about you tell me your name■ ⌠Wow your breath stinks and your answer is no■ I punched him in the face. He let go of my hair and as I tried to go, but he grabbed my hand, by then the others had come over... well everyone had come over. He punched me back twice as hard on my eye. All I could see was Zigzag and squid jump on Bart and beat him up. That▓s all I could remember before I fell on the ground and blacked out.

When I woke up, I woke up in the dark but I could still see. I saw zero lying there it looked like he was dead he was that still ⌠Hello■ I called out but he didn▓t answer I went over to him he moved and moaned ⌠Hello,■ I said again, ⌠I know you don▓t talk to any one but where is every one?■ I asked ⌠There In the mess hall■ he replied I was surprised that he talked ⌠Thanks I thought u don▓t talk■ ⌠I don▓t normally I just have nothing to say■ ⌠Oh ok thanks■ I wasn▓t that sure where the mess hall is so I just walked around until I found a room and on the door was the words mess hall. So I went in. I got some food even though I wasn▓t hungry ⌠Hey Pinky over here■ I herd some one call out. There I saw squid calling out at me so I went over ⌠Hey■ I said as zigzag and squid moved over for me ⌠Yo pinky, how▓s the eye?■ asked X-ray ⌠Yeah it hurts but whose pinky,■ Everyone laughed ⌠You are, that▓s your nickname■ said X-ray ⌠Yeah do you like it?■ asked zigzag ⌠Yeah it▓s cool, but why pinky?■ ⌠Well your hair is blond with PINK tips,■ said X-ray. My hair wasn▓t naturally that colour. It was red but I didn▓t tell any one ⌠Your finger nails are PINK,■ added caveman ⌠Yeah and you leave PINK marks on people when you hit them■ added armpit. I felt myself blush and everyone laughed and magnet said ⌠And you turn PINK when you blush■ I tried not to laugh but it slipped out I had tow peaces of bread, this sloppy gooey stuff, and a cup of juice. I had the cup of juice, one peace of bread and a mouth full of the sloppy stuff.  
⌠Does any one want my food?■ I asked ⌠I▓ll have it■ armpit said straight away ⌠Ok I▓m going back to the tent see ya■ ⌠Bye■ everyone said. So I gave my food to armpit and went to the tent.

When I got to the tent zero was still lying there exactly where he was when I left. It was weird. I sat there on my bed looking at all the stuff I had brought I had forgot all about my letter to Nat. I thought I should write to her so I did

▒ Hey Natalie how are you because I▓m fine how is mum is she still out gabling and drinking, what don▓t answer, it▓s a yes, isn▓t. Well the boys are good here except one he is a loser his name is Bart he punched me and nocked me out. The beds aren▓t bad. I found out that this camp is REALLY BAD you have to dig a hole all day and every day even on weekends. But there is a REALLY cute guy his name is Zigzag. Any way I wish I hadn▓t kill▓

Just then I looked over my shoulder there I saw magnet looking over watching me write ⌠What are you doing?■ I asked ⌠I▓m reading,■ he said. Just then I quickly moved my letter so he couldn▓t read it. ⌠Well don▓t■ and I gave him an evil look. 


	3. Chapter 3

Saturday

I awoke by a siren sort of noise. I sat up and saw everyone standing around my bed ⌠C▓mon wake up sleepy head■ said magnet ⌠or we▓ll have to tickle your feet■ ⌠I love my feet tickled but I hate my side being pocked though■ and just as I said that caveman and armpit looked at each other and smiled just as they did that I lay back down and pull my blanket over my head. ⌠1 2 3 ┘■said armpit and just as he said 3 I screamed because they pocked me in the side. And as I screamed they all jumped ⌠What did you do that for?■ I asked ⌠You have to get up to start our holes,■ said caveman ⌠This early■ ⌠Yep you don▓t want to dig in the hottest part of the day do you?■ asked caveman ⌠No I guess not, ok fine I▓ll meet youse out side■ ⌠Ok don▓t go back to sleep though■ said magnet ⌠I wont■. When I got out side we got in line in front of a shed that said library. The order of the line went X-Ray, armpit, squid, Zigzag, magnet, caveman then zero I lined up behind zero.  
X-Ray came towards me with two shovels one shorter then the other. He handed me the shorter shovel ⌠Smaller shovel smaller hole■ he said I didn▓t know what he meant by that.  
As we walked to the area were D-tent dug we talked about what Mr sir did all day ⌠Maybe he stays up all night and sleeps all day,■ said magnet ⌠He reads dolly magazines when I go past his office every day■ zero said everyone was surprised that zero talked except caveman. Then everybody laughed.  
⌠Dolly mags that▓s for girls all girls read that man■ said armpit ⌠Hay I▓m a girl and I don▓t read dolly■ I said ⌠ now that I think about it I hardly read at all■ ⌠What do you do all day?■ asked armpit ⌠I cook, clean, go to school, and on top of that I have to work■ ⌠What▓s you job?■ asked X-Ray ⌠I work at an animal shelter■ ⌠Sweet■ said magnet. Everyone laughed again even zero.  
When we got to the area that we dig at Mr sir came over to me and said ⌠Your hole must be five feet wide and five feet in diameter your shovel is you▓re measuring stick■ Now I knew what X-Ray meant about smaller shovel smaller hole

When the water truck came Zigzag came over to my hole and said, ⌠Hey, want some help out of your hole■ ⌠What do you think?■ I said as I healed out my hand. As he grabbed my hand I screamed and he let go making me fall back down into my hole.  
⌠You ok?■ ⌠Yeah my hands hurt though■ As we lined up everyone lined up the same as in the morning ⌠Hey pinky, get up here, laddies first■ said X-Ray. So I went up the front of the line. As mum came around the side of the water truck he said ⌠Well this is new■ After mum filled my canteen I went back to my hole and just sat on the side for a while. When mum left I started to dig again. By then my hands were bleeding from the blisters.

When the water truck came the second time it had lunch too and again I went to the front of the line. There were sandwiches, apples, and cookies. I sat down on the side of my hole again, and then X-Ray came over, then armpit, squid, Zigzag, magnet, caveman, and then zero. We talked for a while. As X-Ray came over he say ⌠Wow you▓ll be the second person finished!■ ⌠You think?■ I asked ⌠Yeah how do you dig so fast?■ asked squid ⌠I don▓t know I suppose I get strong arms because I have to carry my mum out of the doorway every morning■ I said. Everyone laughed

Once I had finished my hole I couldn▓t believe that I was the seconde person done zero was the first. I had trouble getting out. I saw squid coming over.  
He reached his hand out and I healed on to it and he pulled me out ⌠Thanks■ I said. I went over to zigzag ⌠I▓m going to wait for you ok,■ I said ⌠Ok■ he said After awhile X-Ray, squid, armpit, magnet, and caveman had left ⌠Do you always dig this slowly?■ I asked ⌠No■ he replayed with a smile ⌠Ok then why r u going so slow?■ I asked ⌠I don▓t know,■ he said ⌠Oh┘ wow look at that sunset isn▓t so beautiful■ ⌠Yeah I guess so, it isn▓t really beautiful though■ zigzag said as he got out of his hole and sat beside me ⌠What is more beautiful then a sunset?■ ⌠You are,■ zigzag said I felt myself blush. As I blushed he came to KISS ME. It was my first kiss. We walked back holding hands. 


	4. Chapter 4

Still Staurday

⌠There you guys are,■ said Caveman ⌠I▓m going to go have a shower,■ I said ⌠Ok,■ said Zigzag I got my P j s and went to a shower.  
⌠Ah■ I screamed in a very high-pitched voice. I stood very still I didn▓t know what to do there was a Yellow Spotted Lizard feasting on a rattle snake but I don▓t think it saw me but I stayed still.  
Everyone in D-tent came over ⌠Pinky are you ok?■ asked squid I didn▓t replay hopping that the lizard still did not notice me. Mr Sir and mum came over too. Mr Sir had his gun. Just then the lizard saw me. ⌠H-hell-help me,■ I whispered ⌠yell-yellow sp-sp-spotted l-l-lizard■ I was shaking I didn▓t know if it was going to attack me or not. But then it started coming towards me just as it did Mr Sir came in and shot it right in the head. Its blood was orange. I still stayed standing still in fear. Mr Sir left and so did the others. I went to another shower my hart was racing. I changed into my bath cloths and had my shower.

Mean while ⌠So what did you two do out there?■ asked magnet ⌠Nothing■ answered Zigzag ⌠C▓mon youse did something out there otherwise you wouldn▓t have dug so slow for privacy,■ said armpit ⌠Ah ok, ok fine I▓ll tell youse we kissed■ ⌠Woooooooooooo!!■ everyone in D-tent smirked except squid.

After my one and a half minute shower I went to the tent. As I walked in the tent, everyone had smiles on their faces and no one was talking.  
⌠Ah┘ what▓d I miss?■ I asked as I walked in They didn▓t replay. I went and sat on Zigzags bed next to him.

After we all had gone to the Mess Hall and had tea, we went back to the tent and sat on our beds and talked, I sat on Zigzags bed again. After awhile ⌠Can I talk to you for a minute outside■ Zigzag asked me.  
⌠Uh ok┘■ We went outside. He took me away from the tent so the others wouldn▓t hear us.  
⌠Um ah will u ah be my ah um girlfriend?■ asked Zigzag ⌠Ah■ I said with a smile ⌠Oh Zigzag■ I said as I hugged him ⌠Oh I▓ll take that as a yes■ ⌠YES!!■ I said as I start to cry of happiness, and he hugged me back. We walked back. Awhile later mum came in.

⌠Hello boys and girl■ said mum ⌠Hi mum■ everyone said ⌠Ok everyone sit down in a circle on the beds,■ said mum. So we did. We sat in a circle on the operset side of the tent to where my bed is.  
⌠So its pinky aye? Tell us about yourself■ ⌠Um ok I▓m paranoid, my favourite sport is soccer, I love animals, I have to look after my sister, I have a stray dog named Casey as a pet because my mum loses our┘ ■ Just then I didn▓t feel like talking anymore ⌠Your what?■ asked armpit ⌠Ah never mind■ I said. My eyes were getting watery so I whipped them ⌠Why don▓t we ask questions to get to know you even more?■ asked mum ⌠and why don▓t you go first Rex■ ⌠I told you my name is X-Ray. Anyway what are you in for?■ asked X-Ray ⌠I-I-I don▓t want to talk about it,■ I said as I cried into squid▓s chest because he was next to me. Mum was the next person to ask me a question.  
⌠Do you have any brothers or sisters?■ I stood up and said ⌠It is none of your business,■ and with that I got my letter and ran out. I ran into the wreck room.

I mailed my letter and sat on the ground.  
After awhile I hared someone sit next to me I wished it wasn▓t Bart I hate him. I looked up it was zigzag, X-Ray and squid. I was so happy that it was not Bart.  
⌠Hey you ok?■ asked zigzag who sat next to me. ⌠Hey yeah it▓s just that I don▓t like talking about my family■ ⌠You can tell us, D-tent always stick together no matter what,■ said X-Ray ⌠Ok well I don▓t really know my family, but up till I was 5 I lived in a cabin sort of house but I don▓t know where. Then my mum sent me to an orphanage I never saw her again,■ but I was lying I did know where I used to lived ⌠so I▓m adopted■ I started to cry ⌠I have a little sister her name is Natalie. I never knew my dad. I had a brother his name is Hector he was the best brother you would ever want. But he disappeared■ ⌠Oh, well we better go back, the others would be wondering what happened to you■ X-Ray said ⌠Oh ok■ I said as I got up. As we were walking out, I turned to X-Ray, and said ⌠You know, you▓re like a big brother to me■ and he laughed

When we got out side everyone in D-tent came up to me and said ⌠Hey there you are, are you ok■?  
⌠I▓m ok,■ I said, but I just kept walking ⌠What▓s wrong with her?■ asked magnet ⌠I think she tied man,■ replied Zigzag ⌠Yeah man I▓m tied too lets all go to bed■ armpit said

When I got in the tent (when the guys where talking) I went to my things and got out my penguin and lied on my bed and hugged it.  
⌠Hey nice penguin where you get it?■ asked magnet ⌠My brother, it▓s the last thing I ever got from him■ ⌠Who▓s your bro?■ I sighed and said ⌠His name is Hector■ Zero stood up and walked over.  
⌠Is your mums name Katie?■ he asked ⌠Yeah, the mum that adopted me, why?■ ⌠Ah┘ I got adopted by a mum named Katie■ I looked at him for a minute with a weird face ⌠What?■ then it hit me ⌠Hector?■ I asked with a smile ⌠Yep that▓s me■ The other boys laughed and said ⌠Hector that▓s a sissy name man■ Zero didn▓t say anything he just looked at them with the look that I gave to magnet when he was reading my letter. ⌠Joking,■ said armpit ⌠Yeah man,■ said squid.  
⌠Me and Nat thought you died■ ⌠No■ he said as he walked over to his bed and lied down. I figured that he didn▓t want to talk anymore. 


	5. Chapter 5

Sunday

In the morning I got up got my small shovel and headed out. It sort of became a routine. Getting up every day at 4:30, dig all day, have a shower, go to the wreck room hang out there, go eat tea, talk, and go to bed. After about two week I was still waiting for a letter back from Natalie. Until one day I got the letter probably in about another week from now

⌠Sarah I have a letter for you■ said mum as he came towards me in the wreck room ⌠My name is pinky■ ⌠Oh sorry I have a letter here for a Sarah Walker when you see her let me know ok■ ⌠No mum stop playing games, give me my letter■ ⌠Jump for it■ he said as he healed the letter as far as he could reach.  
But I didn▓t have to jump he was that short I just grabbed it out of his hand ⌠Who is it from■ asked squid ⌠Its from Natalie■ ⌠Open it■ ⌠Maybe later■

At the mess hall I opened the letter It read.

▒Hey pinky, ah why pinky? anyway this is so urgent um mum is dead and the police have put me in a foster home the foster parents are like really mean well any way go to go before I get yelled at bye From Nat

I didn▓t know what to do I just sat there in shock. I pushed my food towards armpit and started to cry. I got up and ran outside. I went into the tent and sat on my bed, got my pillow and cried into it. My letter was on the bed open beside me.  
⌠Hey what▓s wrong?■ asked X-Ray.  
He scared me but I didn▓t show it.  
⌠My mum is died,■ I said trying not to cry ⌠Oh are you ok?■ ⌠Yeah I just don▓t know how she died. I wish I did. I think someone killed her■ ⌠Why do you think that?■ ⌠I don▓t know really but I just have a filling■ ⌠Maybe, and maybe not, you don▓t know for sure■ ⌠Thanks big bro■ ⌠That▓s alright little sis,■ he said as we laughed When X-Ray left. Zigzag came in a little bit later.  
⌠Hey X-Ray told us that your mum died, sorry■ Zigzag said as he sat on my bed beside me.  
⌠Yeah its ok■ I said nearly crying but I held my tears back Just then he put his arms around me and I cried on his shoulder ⌠I love you,■ he kept saying. We were lying down I hugged my penguin and Zigzag hugged me. After awhile we both had fallen asleep.

⌠Yo pinky, Zig■ said X-Ray ⌠wake up■ ⌠What?■ I asked ⌠Its morning■ ⌠Oh ok good morning,■ I said as I got up and changed.

Once we got our shovels, got to the spot were we dig our holes. What had felt like an hour, I fainted for one second none of the guys noticed though. I sat on the side of my hole ⌠Hey you ok over their pinky?■ asked Zigzag ⌠Ah yeah I think,■ just after I said that I acutely fainted. 


	6. Chapter 6

Saturday

When I woke up I was startled by Zigzag staring at me. He looked very tiered. ⌠Hey how are you?■ asked Zigzag. His voice sounded like it was very dry ⌠Ah yeah my head hurts though. Ah were is everyone?■ ⌠Their in the mess hall■ ⌠How long have I been asleep?■ ⌠Three days I▓ve been awake the whole time I▓ve been so worried■ ⌠But who dug my hole? Wouldn▓t Mr Sir get angry?■ ⌠Don▓t worry about your hole we all pitched in and got it done. And it▓s not Mr sir that you should be worried about it is the warden■ said Zigzag ⌠Who?■ I asked ⌠The warden is the person that is making us dig all day every day she says that it builds character but we all think that she is looking for something,■ I was not sure if he said she or he.  
Just then X-Ray, Caveman, Squid, Zero, magnet, and Armpit came in.  
⌠Hey look sleeping beauty is awake,■ said caveman ⌠Gold star for Nancy Drew for pointing that out■ I said Everyone laughed excepted for caveman. I thought that I should write another letter to Natalie.

▒Hey Natalie I am very bored I fainted the other day and I only woke up to day. Life is boring with out you. I am really sad that mum died our foster parents seem like really mean. Oh no then what happened to Casey? Is she ok? Did you have to let her go? Man I have to stop asking a lot of questions. He he I bet you don▓t miss that part of me. Oh I almost forgot can you please dump John for me, you know that cute guy that I was telling you about well anyway he asked me to be his girlfriend. Oh man his is hot his name is Zigzag, he has fluffy sort of hair that sticks out at all directions, he has a tall sort of neck, and he is nice to me unlike John. And if you dump him for me he can▓t kill me until next year doesn▓t that sound like a grate plane. Oh pinky is my new nickname anyway I superpose I better go to sleep now bye love pinky miss you ⌠Who is John?■ asked Zigzag ⌠Oh his my X■ I answered ⌠Why is he going to kill you?■ he sat on my bed next to me. Zigzag looked a bit nerves but I think it was just because he was tied ⌠Oh well I was the most popular person at my school and everyone wanted to be my boyfriend it was really annoying especially if I don▓t like them. Anyway there▓s this boy named John. He is really mean. Some say that he went mantel when he was a baby and he killed the doctor. He told me that if I don▓t be his girlfriend he▓ll kill me. At first I said ▒no▓ then the bell rang and I went to science and he sits next to me and we were dissecting that day . Oh I hate dissecting. Well anyway we were dissecting poor little frogs my favourite animal■ right then I stoped for a second to wipe away my tears.  
⌠Well why did you dissect it then?■ magnet said very angrily ⌠MAGNET SHE IS CRYING!■ Zigzag madly said as he put his arm around me ⌠Sorry■ magnet suddenly said ⌠It▓s ok. I hate dissecting but I have to dissect things to pass science. Anyway I felt like I was going to puke so I closed my eyes and looked away for a little bit that is when John cut me on the arm. But no one would believe me when I told them that I didn▓t cut myself and that it was John, because I use to be emo. The only people that would believe me were my friends and Natalie. He kept cutting me and hurting me until I said yes and even then he would still hurt me■ I wiped my eyes again. I stood up and showed them a huge scar that went right across my back. They were all surprised ⌠Wow that is one big scar,■ said squid ⌠Is that what John did to you?■ asked X-Ray ⌠Yep,■ I replied as I sat down again ⌠If I ever meet this John I▓ll kill him■ Zigzag said ■I▓m going to go to bed now■ I said as I yawned ⌠night■ ⌠Good night■ everyone said 


	7. Chapter 7

Sunday

in the morning I woke up first and got dressed. Just after I got dressed everyone else woke up. So I went outside. Zigzag was the first person out after me then X-Ray, squid, zero, magnet, then armpit. Once we all got our shovels and got to our digging spot we started to dig.

I was probable half done when I hit something it was really loud because everyone in D-Tent had come over except zero. ⌠What did you find pinky?■ asked armpit ⌠I don▓t know■ I replied as I dug around it so I wouldn▓t break it. X-Ray looked a little bit sad I was wondering why maybe he hasn▓t found anything. Once I got it out I saw it was a small black box of some sort. I decided to open it. It had pictures but the pictures were all blurry, a gun, and some back and green sort of coloured food with chunky stuff in a container ⌠I think it▓s a memory box,■ I said looking at all of the guys ⌠I wonder whose it is■ Said caveman Just then the water truck came and Mr Sir was driving. When Mr Sir came around the side of the truck I handed him the small box instead of my bottle and said ⌠I found something■ Mr Sir walked to the window of the water truck. I turned around to X-Ray. He smiled at me and said well done. Mr Sir must have put it in the truck because when he came back around to us he didn▓t have it. ⌠Bottle■ Mr Sir said. So I handed him my bottle and went back to my hole. The water truck stayed here. I didn▓t know why.

After about ten minutes a car came.  
⌠It▓s the warden,■ said armpit with a huge smile on his face. ⌠Woo someone like the warden,■ I said with a cheeky look on my face. ⌠No I don▓t■ ⌠Sure■ The warden went over to Mr Sir and Mr Pendanski. I was surprised that the worded was a GIRL. Mr Sir gave the warden the small black box. The warden came towards me ⌠This were you found it pinky?■ she asked with a big smile on her face. She looked like I knew her for a bit ⌠Yes■ ⌠Mr Pendanski drive pinky back to camp give her double shower tokens and a snack. But first fill every ones canteens■ she demanded ⌠We▓ve already filled them,■ said mum ⌠Excuse Me,■ said the warden ⌠We just filled them when you drove up in the car■ ⌠Excuse Me,■ she repeated ⌠I had just filled them when you drove up in the car■ ⌠Excuse Me,■ she repeated again ⌠now these boys and girl have been working hard don▓t you think they have taken a drink since you▓ve filed their canteens?■ ⌠It▓s possible■ ⌠O it▓s possible. Pinky gets over here■ the warden demanded So I went over. I didn▓t know what she was going to do.  
⌠Now did you by any changes take a drink since he filled your canteen?■ she asked me ⌠Oh no it▓s ok I have plenty■ I said. I didn▓t want to get mum in trouble ⌠Excuse me■ ⌠I- I might of drunken some■ The warden scared me. But yet I know where I have seen her.  
⌠Thank you,■ the warden said in a voice that means ▒ do what I say or else▓ she has that voice all the time.  
⌠May I have your canteen please?■ So I gave her my canteen. She walked over to Mr Pendanski and shook it up and down.  
⌠Can you here the empty spaces?■ she asked him ⌠Yes I can here■ mum said in a sarcastic voice ⌠Fill it. If that▓s too much to ask then pinky here can fill the canteens and you can grab a shovel and dig,■ the warden said as she pushed my canteen into Mr Pendanski.  
Mr Pendenski grabbed my canteen and went over to the truck, X-Ray, armpit, squid, zigzag, magnet, caveman, and zero lined up behind me. Once Mr Pendanski had finished filling all the canteens. He tolled me to get in the water truck. So I did

When I got to the camp I got my snack and tokens and sat on my bed in the tent. I ate my snack and lay down. I was so bored.

I must have fallen asleep because I had a very weird dream I dreamed that I was there when my mum died. I think I was my mum and there were two people in the house at night. Only one of them carried a knife. They were both male. One of them put their hand over my mum▓s mouth and the other got the knife and started to push it into my mum. That is when my mum woke up, and that is when I woke up too. It felt like my hart was going 100 miles an hour. I sat up strait away. Magnet, zero, and armpit were in the tent. Magnet and Armpit came over to me. Zero just stayed there lying on his bed.  
⌠Yo pinky are you ok?■ asked magnet ⌠I-I-I don▓t know■ I must have been crying when I was asleep because my pillow was all wet, so I whipped my eyes.  
⌠What happened?■ asked armpit ⌠I just had a bad dream that▓s all,■ I was so scared, I just dreamt how my mum died. Well I think I did.  
⌠I▓m going to mail my letter and have a shower,■ I announced ⌠Ok see yah,■ magnet and armpit said at the same time I got my letter and went to the wreck room and posted it. I then went back to the tent and got my clothes and went to the showers.  
After my three-minute shower I could not find my cloths. I got my towel and raped it around me and went out. I was so angry, I felt like screaming. When I got out I noticed Zigzag and X-Ray had just finished digging and came over they were both surprised ⌠Where are your cloths,■ asked Zigzag as magnet and armpit came over laughing. I didn▓t know who had token my cloths until I saw magnet and armpit laughing at me, so I gave them the evilest look I had ⌠I didn▓t know but NOW I DO!■ I yelled the last part so magnet and armpit would here because once they saw me looking at them they turned around strait away I pushed pasted zigzag and x-ray and went up to magnet and armpit. I pushed them both onto the ground ⌠WERE THE HELL ARE MY CLOTHES?■ I yelled ⌠What will you do if we don▓t tell you?■ asked armpit X-ray and Zigzag just looked at each other like they should do something but didn▓t know what.  
I clenched my teeth and went in to the tent. I came back out with scissors. At this stage magnet and armpit were standing up talking. I went up to them and threatened to kill them.  
⌠If you don▓t get my cloths I will kill you both■ I nearly did kill them but zigzag and x-ray pulled me back. ⌠Just get her cloths■ I herd x-ray tell them as zigzag took me to the tent ⌠Were you really going to kill them?■ zigzag asked me ⌠No but I felt like it■ I answered ⌠Oh■

About two minutes later magnet came in and chucked my cloths at me. He then went back out. Zigzag went with him. I got dressed and went to the wreck room. I saw Bart coming towards me so I went the other way. But he followed me. I saw Zigzag sitting on the ground so I went up to him. He saw me coming so I mouthed the words ▒help me▓. He got up and walked away then all of sudden I heard a noise like a punch so I turned around and there on the ground I saw Bart. Zigzag smiled at me ⌠Thanks■ I said ⌠That▓s ok,■ Zigzag said as he hugged me around the wast, and I put my arms around his neck as we kissed.

I then cried into Zigzags chest. I heard someone or something. I looked behind us there I saw squid who looked like he was going to cry. And caveman standing there so still. I walked off I didn▓t know what to do. But as I tried to go Bart had woken up and grabbed my leg he saw the kiss ⌠So you kiss him but you don▓t kiss me,■ said Bart as he pulled me over and I fell to the ground. Bart got up and started to punch me. He punched me in the stomach, then the nose. My nose started to bleed it really hurt he kept punching me everywhere. Then suddenly Bart was off me and I saw zigzag,  
squid, and caveman on top of him. The last thing I saw before blacking out was Mr Sir coming towards us yelling ⌠That▓s enough■ Then I was out. 


	8. Chapter 8

I had the same dream and I woke up when my mum woke up. I woke up to zigzag just leaving the tent.  
⌠Zigzag wait■ I called out Zigzag came back in.  
⌠Oh your awake, how are you?■ he asked ⌠I feel good,■ I said as I got up ⌠ah■ I shouted and fell to the ground ⌠Are you ok?■ Zigzag ran over to me ⌠I don▓t know,■ I said with a scared voice.  
Zigzag helped me back on my bed. I started to cry I needed to tell someone about my dreams.  
⌠Zigzag can I tell you something?■ I asked ⌠Yeah sure you can tell me any thing■ ⌠I don▓t know how to put this but I think I-I-I don▓t want to tell any one anymore■ ⌠Oh well if you decide to talk I▓m here ok■ Zigzag said sweetly ⌠Ok, where is everyone?■ I asked ⌠Oh there in the wreck room I▓ll come with you■ ⌠Ok■ We walked to the wreck room holding hands

At the wreck room we walked over to the pool table my guess was that they were playing pool ⌠Hey pinky you any good at pool?■ asked squid ⌠Yeah I▓m not too bad■ I said with a smile ⌠Yeah well I bet your not as good as good as Caveman he▓s the best■ said magnet ⌠Well lets see about that then■ I smirked ⌠You can brake■ Caveman insisted ⌠Ok■ So I broke and I got in three small balls in.

It went for agers. Until it was up to the eight ball and it was caveman▓s go. But he missed so it was all on to me. It looked to be a difficult shot to make but I worked out a plan. I hit the ball it hit one side of the table then the other and then, the Wight ball hit the eight ball and the eight ball went in the hole. Every one was cheering at me ⌠Hay caveman how does it feel to be finely be bitten, and by a girl?■ asked X-ray with a laugh ⌠Man I let her win■ ⌠Well if you let me win I demand a rematch,■ I said in an angry sort of voice ⌠Fine tomorrow after digging■ caveman announced ⌠Your on■ I said shaking his hand with an evil look. Caveman gave me the same look and walked out.  
⌠Do you really think he let me win?■ I asked out loud ⌠Nah I don▓t think so,■ said squid who still looked a bit sad ⌠Cool■ I said as we all walked out Armpit was at the back of the group with me and he asked ⌠How did you know that I like the warden?■ ⌠I▓m a girl, girls know that stuff and you also smiled which gave it away■ ⌠Wow you▓re good, hey bet cha you can▓t read my mind■ ⌠I▓ll give it a go,■ I said like I▓ve done it before ⌠Ok what number am I thinking?■ asked armpit I stood there for a second or two I looked like I could see right through him. The other guys came over and asked what I was doing but they got no reply from both of us, and then I said ⌠55■ Armpit looked surprised and everyone else looked confused ⌠That▓s right!■ said armpit Every one still looked confused ⌠Lucky guess■ Now I looked confused so I walked off to the tent

When I got back to the tent caveman was sitting on his bed. I went to sit on my bed.  
▒O man I can▓t believe I lost pool and by girl▓ I heard someone say my guess it was caveman ⌠But I thought you said that you let me win■ I said out loud ⌠I did I never said I didn▓t■ ▒Damn, did I just say that out loud?▓ he asked ⌠No but I herd it,■ I looked over at caveman

⌠What?■ asked caveman ⌠I don▓t know think of a number and I will see if I can read your mind■ I stared deep and hared into him and then I said ⌠99■ I must have been right because he looked surprised ⌠That▓s right■ I started to get really scared because if I can read minds that means I▓m physic, and if I am physic that means the dreams were real, and that means I know what happened to mum. I ran out of the tent and went into the wreck room.

I sat on the char and started to cry.  
⌠Hey what▓s wrong,■ I heard someone say. I looked up and there I saw Zigzag he had something behind his back because he had one arm behind his back, and you could tell he had something.  
⌠You know how I wanted to tell you something before■ zigzag nodded ⌠well I have been having these dreams and well they were about mum■ I stopped for a second and whipped my eyes ⌠my mum dieing■ Zigzag sat next to me. I read zigzags mind ▒Oh man I hope this flower will cheer her up▓ ⌠And well um I can also read minds■ ⌠Oh, well I got you something,■ Zigzag said as he took a red and pink rose from his back ⌠Oh it is so pretty■ ⌠Yeah, but there is only one pretty thing in my world■ ⌠What▓s that?■ I asked ⌠You■ Zigzag said so sweetly as I blushed ⌠where did you find a flower in a desert though?■ I asked ⌠Oh well magnet stole a sunflower seed from Mr sir and we all planted it and well it terns out that the sunflower seed was a rose seed■ ⌠Oh■ I said as I laughed a little We heard the bell for tea so we walked out together, but I walked to the tent to put my flower away, and Zigzag went to the mess hall But instead of going to the mess hall strait away I went to the wreck room again to post my letter. I posted my letter and went back to the tent I wasn▓t very hungry. I fell asleep again but this time my dream was different it was about a young boy. He comes to camp green lake and a yellow spotted lizard bites him. But I woke up before the lizard bit him.  
When I woke up everyone was in the tent they were all talking except zero that is.  
⌠Yo pinky you alright?■ asked X-Ray ⌠Yeah I▓m ok,■ I answered ⌠Yo pinky what did you see?■ asked Zigzag ⌠Some guy came here and he died from a yellow spotted lizard bite, I didn▓t see who it was though■ ⌠Damn■ some one said as they hugged me. ⌠Hey babe■ Right then it hit me who the person was in my dream. My eyes opened, my face went Wight I just looked like a saw a ghost ⌠LIVE ME ALONE■ I said through me teeth ⌠Oh aren▓t you going to tell me who your friends are?■ the person said ⌠NO I HATE YOU,■ just after I said that I know it was a BIG mistake. He got me by the arm and DRAGGED me out side.  
⌠Listen to me, if you ever say that you hate me ever again I will kill you in your sleep got it■ I was crying I didn▓t know what to do all I could manege was a nod ⌠Good now you go in there and tell me who your friends are■ I walked back in my eyes were filled with tars ⌠This is X-Ray, Squid, Zero, Caveman, armpit, Zigzag■ I said ponting to every one as I said there names ⌠everybody this is john■ ⌠Hi■ everyone said ⌠See that wasn▓t to bad now was it Sarah■ said john ⌠MY NAME IS NOT SARAH ITS PINKY P-I-N-K-Y■ I said as I tried to punch him but he stoped it and hit me on the back were he cut me and it made a scare and I fell over. Zigzag was start on top of him but just then Mr pendanski came in and broke up the fight and told us to sit in a circle.

⌠So john what are you in for■ asked mum ⌠Doing drugs■ john answered ⌠Ha sure you probably KILLED Natalie■ I said instantly ⌠I didn▓t do anything to your week stupid little sister■ he agued back ⌠Oh yeah who▓d you kill, oh I know you probably killed my mum■ ⌠Nah but I know who did, and I know who killed your stupid mutt too■ My eyes started to get watery ⌠Casey▓s died■ ⌠Yep■ john said with a smile ⌠O my god, ok u can kill my mum, u can kill my idiotic dad, BUT you can NOT kill my dog■ I said as I got up and started to go towards him but Zigzag got up and pulled me back. He took me out side. I guess to calm me down.  
⌠I could have killed him,■ I said once we got outside ⌠NO you are not killing anyone■ ⌠But he nearly killed me■ ⌠I don▓t care you are NOT killing anyone■ ⌠Fine he is going to have trouble digging tomorrow anyway,■ I said as we laughed We hugged and went back in the tent holding hands. We sat back down and I didn▓t say another thing for the rest of the meeting.  
After the meeting I kissed zigzag and said good night to everyone EXCEPT John. Before I went to bed I read johns mind ▒ He-he I am so going to hurt her tomorrow so bad▓ I didn▓t do any think because if he hurts me everyone will hurt him back twice as hard. So I just went to sleep 


	9. Chapter 9

At the tent I sat on my bed but then someone else sat down too. I was getting ready to scream out LEAVE ME ALONE ZIGZAG but I stoped and got surprised at who was sitting there. It was squid ⌠Hey■ he said ⌠Oh hey I thought you were zigzag■ I replied ⌠Nope just me■ We started laughing but got disrupted by mum coming in ⌠Hello everyone I want you to meet your new tent mate Amy,■ he said I started to laugh because that name reminded me of me best friend Amy Winchester. Then suddenly the whole camp filed with two people screaming.  
I jumped up strait away and ran over. It was Amy Winchester. I was so happy. We both hugged ⌠O my god I thought I would never see you again,■ Amy said ⌠Oh I am like so happy to see you right now■ I said ⌠Well it looks like you two know each other,■ said mum ⌠I▓ll leave you two alone then, bye■ I told squid to get off my bed so Amy could sit ⌠So what have you bean up to?■ I asked her ⌠Well I don▓t know really mainly helping Natalie through her problems about┘ well ah you know the um ascendant with your mum■ ⌠Oh you can talk about it I▓m over it now that I know who did it■ ⌠O my god who■ she said excitedly Now I didn▓t want to talk about it ⌠Oh no one■ I looked at john ⌠Oh ok, does any one else know?■ Amy asked I looked at everyone giving them an evil look ⌠Uh no■ they all said at the same time ⌠Oh■ ⌠How did you get here?■ asked magnet ⌠Oh I Stoll from this house, um I think it was Jackie Smiths and well I got in so much trouble■ ⌠That▓s my demon,■ I said patting her back and laughing ⌠Ha■ ⌠Whose demon?■ asked armpit ⌠That▓s what I call Amy,■ I answered ⌠Um so, is anyone going to show me around?■ asked Amy ⌠Ok■ I said

We all went to the wreck room and the same thing that happened to me happened to Amy. Until I came into the picture.  
⌠Hey get off my friend NOW■ I said I sounded like I knew what I was doing but to tell the truth I was terrified. I hated Bart ⌠Well look who it is, it▓s little miss freak■ ⌠...You▓re a miss?■ Bart still had holed of Amy. But luckily he hadn▓t hit her yet. Then all of a sudden john came out of no where holding a knife and said ⌠Get off her NOW or I▓ll stab you■ ⌠Ha I▓m not afraid of a knife,■ Bart said Bart through Amy down and I ran over to her. Before the fight began I took Amy back to the tent

⌠What the hell was all that about?■ asked Amy ⌠I don▓t know,■ I told her ⌠Oh did he do that to you to?■ I nodded. Tears started to come from my eyes

⌠O my god you two are missing a really good fight■ said squid as he came in Squid didn▓t realise I was crying until I looked up ⌠Hey what▓s wrong?■ he asked walking over ⌠Nothing I▓m fine,■ I said trying to hold back the tears ⌠Hey Amy, can I talk to you for a second outside?■ asked squid.  
⌠Ah sure, I▓ll be back■ said amy hugging me

I sat there on my bed. I got my tears to stop. Then squid came back in but not Amy ⌠Hey where did Amy go?■ I asked ⌠Oh she went to watch the fight■ squid replied ⌠Oh, hey why did john do that?■ I asked ⌠I don▓t know maybe deep down he really likes you and didn▓t want to see you get hurt■ I looked down for a second or two ⌠Hey, want to go watch the fight?■ I asked ⌠Yeah ok■ So we went 


	10. Chapter 10

Everyone was cheering at them. Then suddenly ⌠Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh■ I heard I looked over and saw john on the ground ⌠Jooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!!■ I yelled A yellow spotted lizard just bit John. I ran off and went behind the wreck room. I was so upset, that I was hitting my head on the wall and hurting myself.

About maybe two minuets later squid found me and stood in shock for a second. He ran over and took me by the waist and picked me up kicking and screaming. I was trying to get out of grip but I couldn▓t until he put me down. I tried to go back to the wall but he took my hand to stop me. I was crying ⌠Look at me■ he said ⌠Let me go,■ I said trying to get out of his grip once again but still I couldn▓t. I had a split lip and a big bruise ⌠No■ squid said, ⌠Not until you look at me■ I turned around and looked up. I could see in his eyes that he was worried about me.  
⌠Why are you doing this to yourself?■ he finely asked ⌠I-I don▓t know, NOW LET ME GO!!■ I yelled ⌠Pinky, what is wrong? You know this was going to happen■ Right then, and right there I put my arms around him and cried into his chest. Squid started to pat me on the back ⌠Shhh it▓s going to be okay■ he whispered to me ⌠Shhh■ Squid rocked me to side to side. The other D-tent people must of heard me yelling and ran around the corner ⌠What happened here?■ asked caveman ⌠Nothing■ I said as I let go of squid and went to the tent no one followed me, that I know of.

When I turned around I saw Amy. Her eyes looked like she was worried. I didn▓t really want to talk right now. I was too upset. I loved john, but only a little bit.  
⌠Hey, look I don▓t-■ I started to say but she cut me off ⌠Sarah, oh I mean pinky. I know you don▓t, but you would feel a lot better if you talked. Trust me■ I looked up at her she really wanted me to talk so I did. For her sake.  
⌠Ok■ I sighed ⌠Good■ said Amy with a happy sort of voice ⌠Look I know john is mean, but I-I-I don▓t know its like I love him. But I don▓t. If you know what I mean■ ⌠I do. You like him, but you can▓t love him because of what he did to you last year?■ ⌠Yeah, that▓s what I mean. How do you know?■ ⌠A friend knows■ Amy said with a friendly smile

It was about 7:01 PM right now. That is when Mr pendanski came in to the tent, and he came up to me with a package ⌠Sarah this just came for you■ he said as he gave it to me, and left

⌠Cool I have a package,■ I said out loud ⌠Who from?■ caveman asked me ⌠I don▓t know it has no name on the packet,■ I opened it and I took out the letter It read

Hey bear,  
Do you know that the camp you went to is fall of BOY▓S? I sware if any of them do any thing to hurt you B▓ I will personally do some thing to get in there and kill them. Any way back to it, the guys are fine. Joe was being an idiot and picked up a red back spider and now he is in the hospital. Tim▓s little brother broke your drums but don▓t worry tim▓s parens are buying you new drums. Pete▓s got a girlfriend, you know Bethany? Ricky got ANOTHER trip to Scotland. Michael is sick. And I am looking after Joe in hospital, and it STINKS in here We all miss you. Hear are some songs I have been working on Chris

Joe, Tim, Ricky, and Chris are in a band with me. The bands name is ▒The forgotten. Chris and Tim on guitar, i was on drums, Joe on bass, and Ricky sings. Michael is a good friend of mine

A tear ran down my cheek. I was so happy I got a letter from Chris. Chris was like a brother to me. Ugh how long have we been friends, hmm I▓ve known him since I was 5, and I▓m now 17, so that▓s about, 12 years. I thought ⌠You ok?■ asked squid I shook my head. So I was paying attention again ⌠Huh?■ I asked dumbly ⌠Were you listening to any thing I was saying?■ he asked ⌠No■ Zigzag, caveman, x-ray, and armpit laughed well squid shook his head at me ⌠What?■ I asked ⌠Are you ok over there? Your crying■ squid asked again Just then I quickly whipped my eyes ⌠Uh yeah■ I said with a huge smile on my face ⌠Who▓s it from B▓ ■ Amy hesitated a second ⌠Uh I mean pinky■ she once again spoke as she shock her head ⌠It▓s from chris■ I replied ⌠Awesome, hey can I read it?■ she asked ⌠Yeah sure,■ I gave her the letter. I remembered that there was other stuff in the package, and took it out. I frond when I saw it was a cassette, but it went when I had an evil plane and I looked up at magnet, with my evil smile.  
⌠What?■ he asked a bit scared ⌠Can you do me a big favour?■ ⌠Depends■ he hesitated My smile went bigger. Everyone in the tent was looking at me and magnet (except amy, who was still reading the letter)  
⌠Can you still-■ ⌠Anything for a good still,■ he interrupted. I smiled once again and went on.  
⌠A cassette player from Mr sir▓s office,■ I looked at him with my puppy dog eyes that NO guy can resist ⌠Hmm┘ okay■ he said ⌠YYYYEEEESSSS!!■ I said with a very exited voice ⌠But tomorrow, I▓m to tied right now, ok,■ my smile faded at his words ⌠Okay then,■ I sighed. I gave him my puppy dog eyes again ⌠Hmmm ok I▓ll do it now■ ⌠Yay■ Just then the siren went off to tell everyone that it was dinner ⌠Ugh dinner I▓ll do it after■ magnet said ⌠Ok■

So we had tea and magnet went to still the cassette player. When he came back I put the cassette in and we all listened to it. The guys said it was good and I just smiled. And went to sleep.

In the morning I woke up and got dressed and got my shovel. Waiting for the guys I stood next to Amy, and we talked until they were ready to go. We walked out to the normal spot and Mr Sir told Amy what she had to do and went. After about four ▒o clock I had done at the same time that zigzag did so we walked together

⌠Zigzag I▓m sorry■ I apologised ⌠For what?■ asked zigzag ⌠Well I shouldn▓t have broken up with you over nothing. I mean, I don▓t think I should have done that because I realise now that I don▓t care of who your friends are. I just miss you,■ I said with tears starting to come from my eyes. Zigzag stoped and held me close as he whipped the tears ⌠It▓s ok,■ he said soothingly. I looked up and smiled ⌠Do you what a second chance?■ He just nodded and we started to walk again.

Once we got to the tent we just sat on our beds talking until everyone except cave man and zero ⌠Zero and cave man ran away■ said x-ray ⌠They what?■ I asked ⌠They ran away■ replied armpit slowly ⌠I heard you idiot, but why would they run away?■ I asked ⌠Well you know how zero was helping caveman dig?■ magnet said and I nodded ⌠Well, yea we were being mean to both of ▒em and well lets just say that they ran away■ ⌠You idiots there buzzed food now■ ⌠Yeah well■ said Amy ⌠Demon!■ I said as I crossed my arms ⌠What?■ I just shook my head We all stayed in the tent and talked. We talked so long we missed tea. But I think no one was hungry anyways. We talked until about 11:00 PM and mum came in and told us to go to bed because it was late, so we did. 


	11. Chapter 11

Monday

About three weeks had pasted and nothing really happened until today. Mum had come in and told us to go to the mess hall, so we did. He talked to the other counsellors before making us all quite. All the other tents were in there too ⌠Okay here is the deal, no one talks and you don▓t have to dig anymore holes■ said mum We all looked at each other and gave one and another strange looks. Mum and the other counsellors went out. Every one in the room wanted to know what was going on so, squid and I went out to see.  
⌠There back!■ we shouted at the same time and all of d-tent came running out. Caveman and zero were back. We ran over to them and crowded around to see that there was a short woman with black hair and a tall man with a cowboy hat on.  
⌠Man we thought you were buzzed food!■ said zigzag ⌠Nah we▓re going home■ replied caveman ⌠Oh man you stink dude, what have you been eating?■ I asked and everyone laughed. Just then there was a sound like thunder and I looked over to see that it was raining ⌠O my god it▓s raining■ Everyone ran out into the rain and danced around. Zigzag lifted me up and spun me around before he put me back on the around, and we kissed. I went over to caveman and gave him a big-big hug ⌠Aw, I am so going to miss you■ I said with a sad face ⌠I know I▓m going to miss you to pinky■ he said as he hugged me again. Once we pulled away I went over to zero ⌠Hey Z▓ I▓m gonna miss you■ I said as I gave him a hug ⌠And I▓m going to miss you■ I walked back over to zigzag and just smiled ⌠Stanley, Hector its time to go!■ the woman with back hair shouted. Caveman and zero went over and got in the car as they drove off everyone in d-tent shouted ⌠GO D-TENT!!■

Five minutes after they had left I was in the wreck room playing pool with the rest of d-tent, when ten yellow buses arrived. Once I was sited next to zigzag, I was just so happy that I was going home. All of d-tent, plus tree other people that I knew, was on the bus. I noticed Amy looking at twitch (some one in tent A)  
⌠Hey twitch■ I called out to him and he looked over at me ⌠Amy likes you!■ I said and Amy blushed and I turned around to face the front again.

Tuesday

I was finely home and I was with all the d-tent people. I had told them that they could stay here if they wanted. Amy, zigzag, squid, and I were on our way to get Natalie from the evil family, and see the band. Once I had gotten to the house I got out and Amy and I walked up to the door and knocked. A man answered the door, he looked like he had just been in a scary movie ⌠Who are you?■ he asked ⌠Hi, my name is Sarah and this is my friend Amy■ I said, when I said Amy▓s name I pointed to her ⌠We are here to get my sister back■ ⌠Whatever I▓m glad. She▓s been nothing but trouble■ he said ⌠NATALIE GET YOU STUPID BUTT DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW WITH YOUR STUFF YOUR LEAVING■ he shouted. And about five or so minutes she came down the stirs once at the bottom she looked over and ran towards me dropping her stuff she leaped in to my arms as we hugged. We got her stuff and put it in the back and started on driving again once she got in the middle of squid and zigzag

⌠Um Sarah who are these people?■ she asked slowly as she looked to zigzag, then to squid, and back.  
⌠Well the guy on your right is zigzag. And the guy on your left is squid■ I replied, keeping my eyes on the road

Once we got to Chris▓s house we all got out. I know that they would have practice on right now and what more fun to surprise them in practice. I knocked on the door and Chris▓s mum answered it and thought she was dreaming she let us in and told us to go down to the basement, so we did. We opened the door and I got up on the railing and jumped down as I shouted ⌠HEY HEY MAH HOMMES, FRIENDS AND FAMILY■ I didn▓t land as planed. Because my legs gave way and I fell to the ground hitting my head on the hard and cold ground, and I had a laughing fit.  
⌠O my god it▓s b■ said Tim as every one in my band came running over. Once I had calmed myself down and got up I hugged every one and interjected them to zigzag and squid. I went over to my new black drum set and sat down and started to play one of our first songs

⌠Aw come on join in peeps,■ I said to the band and they did. After about five songs I was stuffed I didn▓t think I could do another song

⌠Woo catching up time,■ I said and they looked bored already, once I saw their bored looks I said ⌠Joking■ 


	12. Chapter 12

Monday

About three weeks had pasted and nothing really happened until today. Mum had come in and told us to go to the mess hall, so we did. He talked to the other counsellors before making us all quite. All the other tents were in there too ⌠Okay here is the deal, no one talks and you don▓t have to dig anymore holes■ said mum We all looked at each other and gave one and another strange looks. Mum and the other counsellors went out. Every one in the room wanted to know what was going on so, squid and I went out to see.  
⌠There back!■ we shouted at the same time and all of d-tent came running out. Caveman and zero were back. We ran over to them and crowded around to see that there was a short woman with black hair and a tall man with a cowboy hat on.  
⌠Man we thought you were buzzed food!■ said zigzag ⌠Nah we▓re going home■ replied caveman ⌠Oh man you stink dude, what have you been eating?■ I asked and everyone laughed. Just then there was a sound like thunder and I looked over to see that it was raining ⌠O my god it▓s raining■ Everyone ran out into the rain and danced around. Zigzag lifted me up and spun me around before he put me back on the around, and we kissed. I went over to caveman and gave him a big-big hug ⌠Aw, I am so going to miss you■ I said with a sad face ⌠I know I▓m going to miss you to pinky■ he said as he hugged me again. Once we pulled away I went over to zero ⌠Hey Z▓ I▓m gonna miss you■ I said as I gave him a hug ⌠And I▓m going to miss you■ I walked back over to zigzag and just smiled ⌠Stanley, Hector its time to go!■ the woman with back hair shouted. Caveman and zero went over and got in the car as they drove off everyone in d-tent shouted ⌠GO D-TENT!!■

Five minutes after they had left I was in the wreck room playing pool with the rest of d-tent, when ten yellow buses arrived. Once I was sited next to zigzag, I was just so happy that I was going home. All of d-tent, plus tree other people that I knew, was on the bus. I noticed Amy looking at twitch (some one in tent A)  
⌠Hey twitch■ I called out to him and he looked over at me ⌠Amy likes you!■ I said and Amy blushed and I turned around to face the front again.

Tuesday

I was finely home and I was with all the d-tent people. I had told them that they could stay here if they wanted. Amy, zigzag, squid, and I were on our way to get Natalie from the evil family, and see the band. Once I had gotten to the house I got out and Amy and I walked up to the door and knocked. A man answered the door, he looked like he had just been in a scary movie ⌠Who are you?■ he asked ⌠Hi, my name is Sarah and this is my friend Amy■ I said, when I said Amy▓s name I pointed to her ⌠We are here to get my sister back■ ⌠Whatever I▓m glad. She▓s been nothing but trouble■ he said ⌠NATALIE GET YOU STUPID BUTT DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW WITH YOUR STUFF YOUR LEAVING■ he shouted. And about five or so minutes she came down the stirs once at the bottom she looked over and ran towards me dropping her stuff she leaped in to my arms as we hugged. We got her stuff and put it in the back and started on driving again once she got in the middle of squid and zigzag

⌠Um Sarah who are these people?■ she asked slowly as she looked to zigzag, then to squid, and back.  
⌠Well the guy on your right is zigzag. And the guy on your left is squid■ I replied, keeping my eyes on the road

Once we got to Chris▓s house we all got out. I know that they would have practice on right now and what more fun to surprise them in practice. I knocked on the door and Chris▓s mum answered it and thought she was dreaming she let us in and told us to go down to the basement, so we did. We opened the door and I got up on the railing and jumped down as I shouted ⌠HEY HEY MAH HOMMES, FRIENDS AND FAMILY■ I didn▓t land as planed. Because my legs gave way and I fell to the ground hitting my head on the hard and cold ground, and I had a laughing fit.  
⌠O my god it▓s b■ said Tim as every one in my band came running over. Once I had calmed myself down and got up I hugged every one and interjected them to zigzag and squid. I went over to my new black drum set and sat down and started to play one of our first songs

⌠Aw come on join in peeps,■ I said to the band and they did. After about five songs I was stuffed I didn▓t think I could do another song

⌠Woo catching up time,■ I said and they looked bored already, once I saw their bored looks I said ⌠Joking■ 


	13. Chapter 13

We talked for a while and I told the band that I▓m going to have a party at my house and said that they were allowed to come if they wonted. ⌠Cool I▓m in,■ said Tim ⌠Yeah okay■ said Chris ⌠Hmm count me in■ Joe ⌠Yeah■ said Ricky ⌠Sweet. Oh do you want to meet the rest of the people from camp?■ I asked ⌠Yeah ok■ they all said at the same time ⌠Ok cool well their coming, so I▓ll see ya at 5:00 pm■ ⌠Yep see ya,■ said Chris. And I waved, as I walked out the door.

It was 5 and the band had just come. I interjected every one and we all just talked about random stuff. Natalie was getting hungry about 8:00 pm so I ordered pizza. And watched movies until 6 in the morning. And didn▓t wake up til 10 am.

Well I had a grate life from then on. My band got in and was a big hit, and now we▓re really famous, we are on tour with another new band called Dark-Matter. Natalie got to be what she always wanted to be. Because the Dark-Matter band needed a bass player, and she is really good at the bass. The people from camp are living in the house that I bought, but they are the ones that are paying the bills. And life was just awesome. But I never get to see zigzag. But he sometimes goes on tour with us. 


End file.
